


Pregnancy

by Lyn1873



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn1873/pseuds/Lyn1873
Summary: I Love Chicago PD and this characters. Hank is Alpha, Jay is Omega and they love each otherEnglish is not my first language, sorry for the errors!
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hank Voight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> There ara a male pregnancy, if you dont like not read.

PREGNANCY

Hank watched Jay from his office, examined "the clues": Jay had been strange all week: he didn't keep anything of what he ate to the point that he had stopped touching food, apart the nachos of those he ate constantly, because he said it was the only thing that eased his nausea. He had to throw up during the inspection in a crime scene because the smell of blood was unbearable. He had been irritable and surly like never before, but Hank had caught him crying like a child in front of a stupid soap opera. And he slept a lot, too much for Jay who usually didn't sleep more than 5 hours a night! Hank visualized all these facts as on a blackboard looking for the common denominator that would put everything in order giving it a sense, that What the hell was going on with her man? Nausea, hypersensitivity to smells, mood swings... he should have called Will, but Jay would have been so pissed if he found out.

Hank was distracted by the buzzing of the phone, a message from Crawford that he wanted to see it, shits! He answered the superintendent and before putting the phone down he looked at the background photo of the screen: Jay who taught Danny his grandchild to fish on July 4th in Wisconsin at the Halstead family cabin.  
In that same cabin they had spent a week of fire when Jay had the heat 5 weeks before…. nausea, hypersensitivity to smells, mood swings.  
OH FUCK!  
Jay was pregnant!

Hank jumped up, drawing Ruzek's attention as he passed the office door, "Are you okay, Boss?" "Yes yes Adam !!" The agent stared doubtfully him, was about to reply but he caught a glance from Voight who made him give up, while Jay got up from his desk and went to the kitchen, perhaps for a cup of coffee or to take a packet of nachos!

The sergeant followed him. Jay was sniffing coffee and immediately after he threw it in the sink. "Hei Jay ..." "How long this coffee is here, tastes rancid!" "I don't know, but it seems okay." Hank replied approaching and smelling the coffee maker. "Look, is there anything you need to tell me?" "No. I'm waiting for ballistics and Rojas is undercover, she knows someone in the gang of the dead but still nothing relevant..." "No I meant... if you have to tell me 'something' about us... ‘something’ new and special... In short, 'something'!!! "

Jay looked at him with a frown. "What are you talking about?" "Jay you know that they are always there for you, you must not be afraid to tell me the news that concerns us, you know you can tell me anything!" "Did you hit your head by accident??" Jay asked taking a packet of nachos, Hank sighed in frustration, it was better to go straight to the point. He was about to speak when Lindsay entered the room and attracted their attention "Rojas called needs coverage, are we going?" "YES!" "NO!" Jay and Hank responded togheter, the situation was getting complicated but Hank had to clear things up with his Omega now. "Go with Adam" "WHAT ?!" this time it was Erin and Jay who talked together "Jay and I have work to do, go!" Hank pushed the detective out and closed the door, Jay looked at him harshly, Hank went to him put hands on his shoulders he sighed and asked "Are you pregnant?" "WHAT?!?!? NO!!" "Jay listen is the only thing that makes sense: nausea, hypersensitivity to smells ... it's not a problem just tell me the truth!"  
Jay looked at Hank with wide eyes, he stepped back to escape Hank "I'm not pregnant. Not possible!" "Well it's possible actually, remember 5 weeks ago in Winscosin? the times are right, Jay...” "Yes I remember and I remember that we used precautions!" “That don't always work it... and anyway we haven't always been so careful it was a rather intense heat!"  
"I'M NOT PREGNANT! THAT'S ENOUGH!!!'

Jay ran out of the kitchen grabbed his jacket and left the office, Hank did not follow him, Atwater and Al were watching them and there was no need to feed gossip. Hank and Jay had never allowed their story to interfere with the work, they were professional and detached at office so Hank grunted an excuse and entered his office, call Jay was not an option now, they both had to simmer the nervous. He decided to go to Crawford to hear what the hell he wanted! Alvin followed him down the stairs "Hey man! I don't want to snop, but… it's all okay with Jay? ” Hank turned to look at his colleague and best friend "Yes, well, not really ...but it's something we will solve." “You want me to talk to him, Jay he trust me! I can convince him to be forgiving!" Hank looked at him grinning "Do you assume it's my fault?" "Not for sure, but it's likely!" Alvin answer stroked his beard with a shrug "I love you brother, but I know you can be a jerk sometimes!" Hank laughed heartily at his friend's joke, Al knew him all too well. "Don't worry, we'll resolve the matter soon, but thank you." so saying Hank got in the car and went.

Hank returned to the office hours later, immediately noticed the absence of Jay to whom he had sent several unanswered messages, he was beginning to worry.Erin follow him and looked him from the door: "What have you done?" "What? " "Jay has been a mess all week, today you made him angry so he left and he didn't go back to the office saying he wasn't feeling very well. What have you done?" "Did he call you?" asked Hank anxiously "Yes!" Erin replied “He said he was going home. So, what did you do?" "Not your business!" "Hank listen ..." "Erin do your own thing, nothing happens with Jay. You have no reports to draw up or whatever" Hank sat looking at the phone, at least Jay called someone, thinked the sergeant a little relieved. Erin entered closing the door "Seriously Hank, what's going on, can I do something? I can speak to Jay. I'm his best friend he listen to me" Hank smiled at his adopted daughter, "No... really. Why do you all assume that I am wrong in an argument with Jay?” "All?" Erin asked. "You and Alvin both offered your help and you both assumed the bad guy is me." "We know you!" Erin said with a shrug, Hank shook his head, it was almost comical. "Ok, for the record I didn't do anything wrong. Jay and I only have to discuss a couple of things, in fact now I go home so we solve everything immediately."

Hank left the district. Arriving in front of the house, he ran in and went up to the first floor, arrived at the bedroom door he saw the lamp on, Jay was on the bed curled up... the sergeant sighed and went to sit on the bed, cautiously he touched his man calling him softly "Hey honey, what's going on?" "I wanted to take a shower but I felt dizzy, if I stay still and with my eyes closed, my stomach remains calm and the room stops turning." Hank ran his hand through Jay's hair "I don't want to make you angry, but we have to find out what's going on. The most plausible explanation is that you're pregnant, otherwise we have to call Will and get you visited. Going back to home I stopped at the pharmacy, I bought a pregnancy test. As soon as you feel better...”  
Jay reached out to the bedside drawer and pulled out a test, placed it on the shelf. "I bought it two days ago" "So?" Hank urged "What is the result?" "I didn't have the courage to do it!" Hank stared at Jay there was something that escaped him, something that upset Jay and that the sergeant intended to discover immediately "Jay, because the possibility of getting pregnant upsets you so much. Today I was not very diplomatic, but was serious I am always here for you!" Jay opened the eyes and stared at the Alpha sitting next to him. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I had the heat?" "No, I just know you were very young." Jay looked away, "I was 11 years old, it was Friday and I was worried about the history test, I went down to breakfast flushed and with a strange feeling in the mouth of the stomach. My father and brother were already at table, Will sniffed the air and exclaimed 'that stinks' my father called my mother looking at me with disappointment and went away. My mother came out of the kitchen, hug me, took me back to my room, sat down with me explaining what was happening to me, gave me a couple of toys to help me and also showed me a couple of videos on the internet to make sure I understood. He sent Dad and Will away so that the smell of Alpha didn't bother me, she worried about me eating and being hydrated. “ Jay stopped, a tear escaped him thinking back to his mother "She was a great woman!" Hank said, tenderly stroking his cheek. "Yes, it is true, however the heat passed and I was all happy to be Omega after all, I was like my mom and she was amazing... then Dad came home. When Will had his first rut, Dad was so proud of him, one evening at dinner he had made him drink a beer to celebrate and I thought it would happened even to me. But... he showed up in the room he threw a pack of suppressors on the bed and said 'I don't want that crap happen every month in my house' I stared at the bottle, 'your mother will explain what are' I didn't understand what was going on but I didn't have the courage to say anything, before go away he added 'another thing, if you get in trouble are your business' he threw a box of condoms on the bed and went away." Hank would have liked to have in his hands that asshole of Pat Halstead, what a bastard. Jay was now a river full of tears as he continued his story "I cried for the humiliation closed in the room then I went to my mother and I asked her about the suppressors, she told me that I was not obliged to take them but I told her that I had spoken to Dad and that I agreed. Mom was not very convinced but she believed me. From that day I did everything to deny my nature Omega the sport, the army. I tried to make my father proud by making him forget what I was, he comes from a traditional family he has two Omega sisters who were taken out of school to be educated at home and they were married as soon as they turned 18. Luckily I had my mom, she wouldn't allow me to have less chance than Will guaranteed, same schools, same occasions... dad didn't object but well, he never really did supported me, and you know how hard it was for me how much I suffered for its coldness.  
Things have improved over time and now I'm proud of me and what I have become but the possibility of pregnancy sent me into confusion, old memories, old wounds have surfaced, the idea of having disappointed dad again, disappointed you, I panicked and ... christ how pathetic I am!"

Jay got up looking and finding refuge in Hank's arms "I'm sorry!" Jay continued between sobs, Hank hugged him to himself. "You're not pathetic, the wounds we are inflicted as kids are the hardest to heal, it's like the post traumatic stress syndrome: you're fine for years and then something triggers you and all the pain comes out and overwhelms you. You don't have to apologize, it's okay, stop crying." Jay continued to cry in Hank's arms for a while, he needed to vent all the anxiety accumulated in those days.  
When he finally calmed down Hank took face in his hands, kissed him gently "A little better?" he asked, the young Omega nodded, Hank then went on "I don't want to make you worry again, but why you were afraid of disappointing me by getting pregnant?" Jay curled up in Hank's arms again "Because you don't want puppies, or at least you don't want them from me." "What?!? We never even talked about having puppies!" "We talked about it when we get together, you said I was too young or you was too old. Anyway, no puppies for us!" A laugh escapes Hank "It's not funny!" Jay exclaimed pulling himself up "No you're right, sorry, only that you misunderstood: I meant that you were young, and you would have wanted puppies and I would have been too old to give them to you. But if happened, I would be happy, terrified because I'm really old to start over with diapers, sleepless nights and everything else…. But happy!" Jay looked at him suspiciously he had spent the whole week imagining the worst-case scenarios: Hank push him away, his father pissed off, he alone with a puppy and instead, if he was pregnant, Hank would have been happy? "Are you kidding me? Because I don't think I deserve it, Hank I..” “I don't make fun of you, why should I? I admit that initially I did not believe much in us, I always thought that you deserved better than an old grumpy Alpha, but we are together for 5 years and we are fine, it's not always a bed of roses , sometimes you can be a pain in the ass especially at work... but I don't want to give up to us. I love you Jay, and I can't wait to hug our puppy! " 

Jay had started crying again, Hank had never been so sweet and romantic, oh my God they never said "I love you" each other. Jay was in love with Hank from ever, but had never had the courage to tell him for fear of looking pathetic and now... They looked each other, Hank was worried to have dared too much "I love you too!" Jay said, Hank smiled and leaned over to kiss his Omega. When they separated Jay got out of bed grabbing the two pregnancy tests but before going to the bathroom he turned to Hank "If they were negative and I wasn't pregnant could we try to have a puppy?" Hank nodded with a smile, Jay entered the bathroom and came out few minutes later "So?" Jay stared at Hank had tears in his eyes and trembled slightly, Hank stood up to embrace him "It doesn't matter, we'll try again" "They are positive! Both." Jay spoke against the chest of the Alpha, Hank did not immediately understand what Jay was saying, when he realized it, he looked back at his Omega in the eyes. Jay's smile are sweet and shining Hank felt his eyes moisten he was speechless he just squeezed tight Jay continuing to murmur "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"


End file.
